Power Rangers Edenia Tribe
The heroes of Earth who came to Edenia to fight Kronika and her evil minions. Characters Rangers Weapons * Edenian Sword * Edenian Lance * Edenian Axe * Edenian Bow * Edenian Trident * Edenian Dagger * Edenian Blasters * Edenian Shield * Edenian Cannon Zords * Edenia Wolf Zord * Edenia Fox Zord * Edenia Hawk Zord * Edenia Shark Zord * Edenia Rabbit Zord * Edenia Lion Zord * Edenia Tribe Megazord Allies * Liu Kang * Kitana * Raiden * Jade * Kotal Kahn * Rain * Ermac * Sub-Zero * Scorpion * Cyrax * Sareena * Taven * Bo'Rai Cho * Shujinko * Johnny Cage * Sonya Blade * Cassie Cage * Jax Briggs * Jacqui Briggs * Takeda * Kung Jin * Kung Lao * Kabal * Stryker * Mokap * Smoke * Nightwolf * Kenshi * Erron Black * Kitty Katswell * Humphrey * Kate * Stinky * Runt * Garth * Lilly * Dori * Star * Fleet * Winston * Eve * Carmelita Fox * Dolly * Dizzy * Dee Dee * Destiny * Dallas * Deja Vu * Dorothy * Dollis * Deepak * Diesel * D.J. * Dawkins * Da Vinci * Dante * Dimitri Trio * Fergus Fox * Hansel * Robin Hood * Maid Marian * Nick Wilde * Judy Hopps * Grey * Bianca * Grey Jr. * Lyra * Moz * Shia * Skinny * Hobbler * Parappa Rappa * Sunny Funny * PJ Berri * Katy Kat * Pinto Rappa * Matt Major * Anna * Elsa * Kristoff * Sven * Olaf * Max * Duke * Gigdet * Chloe * Buddy * Sweetpea * Rooster * Hu * Snowball * Daisy * Moana * Maui * Heihei * Pau * Chief Tiu * Sina * Chris McLean * Chef Hatchet * Trent * Gwen * Harold * DJ (Total Drama) * Duncan * Courtney * Lindsay * Tyler * Geoff * Owen * Izzy * Beth * Don * Mike * Bridget * Jude * Khampa * Khari * Glory Ackerman * Thomas Scattergood * Brodi * Astro * Drodi * Drama * Germur * Ozzie * Riff * Skozz Enemies * Kronika * Cetrion * Geras * Shao Kahn * Sindel * Shang Tsung * Quan Chi * Baraka * Noob Saibot * Kano * Mileena * Shinnok * Tremor * Jarek * Kintaro * Goro * Frost * Onaga * Moloch * Sheeva * Motaro * Drahmin * Kollector * Slash/King * Terra/Princess * Dawn Bellwether * Prince John * Sir Hiss * Ragear * Linnux * Trey * Joe Chin * Prince Hans * Seigri * Heather * Mal * Tamatoa Lyrics * Power Rangers. * Go, Go Power Rangers! * Go! * Go! * It's Morphin Time. * For justice we fight with Edenian Light. * Together we rise. * Go, Go Power Rangers! * Go, Go Power Rangers! * Power Rangers Edenia Tribe. Roll Call * "Magic of Ermac, Edenian Red!" * "Ice of Sub-Zero, Edenian Blue!" * "Fire of Scorpion, Edenian Yellow!" * "Water of Rain, Edenian Purple!" * "Air of Fujin, Edenian Pink!" * "Thunder and Lightning of Raiden, Edenian White!" * "Power of the Edenia and Earth for we speak the Elder Gods." * "Power Rangers Edenia Tribe!" Gallery Adagio by glory 18 dcybmvg-pre.png Presentation benjamin cooper by jennissycooper-d2lm5h4.png Blaze.png Dudley Puppy happy.jpg Alpha and omega next generation by suzukiwee1357-d7exw00.png TopherRBWRankings.png Edenian Rangers.png Edenia Wolf Zord.png Edenia Fox Zord.png Edenia Hawk Zord.png Edenia Shark Zord.png Edenia Rabbit Zord.png Edenia Lion Zord.png Edenia Tribe Megazord.png Sonic Boom Sonic 2.png Fire Guard.jpg Espio Sonic X.png Steel Guard.jpg Princess Sally Acorn.jpg Ocean Guard.jpg ShadowSSS.png Thunder Guard.jpg Sticks artwork.png Sky Guard.jpg Silver the Hedgehog.png Earth Guard.jpg Fox McCloud, Star Fox Command.png RedMarsSpaceRanger.jpg|Red Space Jammer Ranger SuperNovaMode.jpg|Red Space Jammer Ranger (Super Nova Star) FalcoSSS.png BlueMercurySpaceRanger.jpg|Blue Space Jammer Ranger Krystal.png PinkVenusSpaceRanger.jpg|Pink Space Jammer Ranger Katt monroe by rongs1234-d8zxfql.png Hyper_Force_Yellow_Ranger.jpg|Yellow Space Jammer Ranger Slippy toad by modern swinger d7mztor-pre.png GreenJupiterSpaceRanger.jpg|Green Space Jammer Ranger Rob.jpg Gold Ranger.jpg|Gold Space Jammer Ranger Gwen (Ben 10 (2016)).jpg PrimeChargeOrangeRanger.jpg|Orange Space Jammer Ranger Ben-tennyson-ben-10-2016-5.27.jpg OrangeSpaceRanger.jpg|Black Space Jammer Ranger KevinAFStanding.png Meteor Sentry.jpg|Meteor Ranger Bodi is a hero.png Rescue Red.png Doug101ds.png Rescue Red.png Darma.png Rescue White.jpg Delilah is thinking.png Rescue White.jpg Angus Scattergood.png Rescue Yellow.png Sly Cooper.jpg Rescue Black.png Dylan full pose.png Rescue Blue.png Liu_Kang_5.png Kitana_MKX_Render.png Mk9raidenvs.png Jadex.png Kotal_MKX_Render_2.png Rain 2 png.png Hey it's me ermac.png Sub-Zero_Mk11.png Scorpion.jpeg CyraxCyborgMK92011.png SareenaMKXRender.png MKA_Taven_Render.png Bo_Rai_Cho_Render_MKX.png Shujinko8pc.png 62CE11E7-AFF6-4C41-88DF-753C2EA56417.png Sonya 1PNG.png Cassie-Cage-MKX-Primary-Special-Forces-Costume-Skin-Render.png Jax-Render-2.png Jacqui MKX Render.png KungLao Cutout 001 copia.png Kung Jin RENDER.png Category:Crossovers Category:Upcoming Crossover Category:Power Rangers Spoofs Category:Vinnytovar